


Sander side high school au

by Loganlogic2002



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loganlogic2002/pseuds/Loganlogic2002
Summary: All of the characters find themselves living as teenagers in highschool for some reason.sandersSides become humanLogan- asexual/ panromaticPatton- pansexualVirgil- asexual and gay/ non binaryRoman - bisexualThomas- questioning (this is set before he comes out)Alex- pansexual or bisexual (a good friend oc)Thomas can mentally talk to sanders sideThomas meets JoanJoan is the music teacherAlex past come back to hunt herRoman starts of mean but because more nice towards the middle





	Sander side high school au

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this is my first fanfiction so update going to be weird sorry

Thomas:Today is the first day of school I'm so nervous I think it Virgil who more nervous.Roman yelled at him yesterday Virgil hates loud noises he was crying yesterday he takes my panic attack away.Well technically it's Alex first day of school but I'm going to be a theatre teacher  
Virgil: Thomas!!!  
Thomas: what  
Virgil: I need help *starts to panic*  
Thomas: breath in for four seconds hold for seven second breath out for eight seconds  
Virgil: *calms down* t-Thomas t-Thomas  
Thomas: did Roman yell again  
Virgil: n-no *lying*  
Thomas: Virgil tell the truth  
Virgil: y-yes he did he say I'm the usely all I do is give you anxiety not that I take it away  
Alex: Dad it time to go  
Thomas: Coming! Do you want to come with me  
Virgil: yes  
Thomas: okay  
Roman: where hot topic going  
Virgil: *almost panic again*  
Thomas: school with me  
Logan: I heard school  
Thomas: yes Logan I'm getting Virgil out because of reason  
Logan: okay can I ask why  
Thomas: *whispers to Logan* panic attack  
Logan: oh...okay  
Patton: I made lunch for you three  
Virgil: t-thanks  
Thomas: thank you  
Alex: *hugs Patton* thanks we have to go now  
All sides: *all faint and begins to look like teenagers *  
Thomas:okay I think we all going to school  
Virgil: what happened???  
Alex: your my age now but how  
Logan: this is physically impossible we Thomas personality  
Thomas: I'm confused about this but while your teenagers you have to go to school  
Logan: OKAY!!!  
Virgil: fine.....  
Patton: yay school time  
Roman:okay


End file.
